The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for providing improved visibility to escalator surfaces and particularly to an escalator combplate.
The act of entering and exiting an escalator can be of difficulty, particularly to the aged and infirm. Some of this difficulty can be attributed to a difficulty in perceiving the line of demarcation between the fixed step plate of the escalator and the continuously moving step system.
The prior art teaches that an escalator combplate, which is that portion of the fixed step area which interacts with the moving steps, be provided with illumination to assist in identifying and delineating the combplate. Published European Patent Application 1 157 958 discloses an elevator combplate having a series of light-emitting diodes located behind a translucent comb. Because the light emitters are mounted vertically with in the combplate, they must be of small dimension. Further, their mounting position provides limited area for interconnection. Also, their position subjects them to increased potential for damage.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved illumination means for a combplate having increased durability and flexibility.
In accordance with the foregoing and other purposes, objects and benefits, a combteeth illumination apparatus of the present invention comprises a series of spaced illumination means mounted to a forward edge of a main combplate element. A forward combteeth element, which engages with the escalator step, is provided with a plurality of light pipes extending between a first surface positioned adjacent the light-emitting means and a second end located on a common exposed surface of the combteeth element. The light pipes transmit light generated by the light emitters to the upper surface. The light emitters may be ganged into sets that may be alternately illuminated, the alternate illumination being able to be perceived at the combplate surface. The light emitters are activated whenever the escalator is operating.